Love punch
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Desde o dia em que se conheceram, eles estiveram sempre juntos – como um casal ou como uma dupla para o crime. Queimando a vida pelas duas pontas e sorvendo o máximo de cada momento, o passado não lhes importava e o futuro pertencia ao campo do inalcançável. O presente era tudo o que eles tinham e era nele que as coisas aconteciam. O presente bastava. [Universo Alternativo]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Se não fosse pelas roupas extravagantes que vestiam, a garota atrás do balcão da lanchonete não teria prestado mais atenção neles do que prestaria a qualquer outro cliente. Àquela hora da madrugada, quando os mosquitos zumbiam pelos cantos escuros e o chiado da televisão mau sintonizada parecia um murmúrio constante e sonolento, dificilmente aparecia alguém interessante. No mais das vezes, eram apenas caminhoneiros insones e guardas municipais entre uma ronda e outra – nada bom o suficiente para fazê-la erguer os olhos da tela do celular.

Porém, naquela noite foi diferente.

Quando eles passaram pelas portas duplas da lanchonete, fazendo-as ranger daquele modo irritante que a garota detestava, mas com o qual já se acostumara, ela olhou-os com espanto e esqueceu-se completamente da conversa que entabulava pelo celular com um cara que talvez fosse promissor – ela ainda não havia decidido se era ou não. A princípio, não achou que eles fossem reais. A ruiva parecia uma atriz de cinema dentro daquele vestido vermelho, colado às curvas de seu corpo, e ele tinha aquele cabelo branco e espetado que, obviamente, não podia ser natural. Mas então eles sentaram-se diante do balcão e a garota se deu conta de que precisava atendê-los.

Suigetsu largou o jornal dobrado ao meio sobre o balcão e ajeitou uma manga do terno caro e feito sob medida. Ao seu lado, Karin cruzou as pernas. Mascava um chiclete que já não tinha gosto algum para livrar-se do sabor amargo da bebida de horas antes e, jogando uma mecha de cabelos para trás de um ombro, observou em silêncio a garota que se aproximava com o bule de café na mão. Karin pensou que a expressão no rosto da garçonete era um tanto bovina e que, portanto, tudo seria muito simples – como sempre era.

Ela parou diante dos dois e perguntou-lhes se queriam café.

Como resposta, Suigetsu tirou de sob o jornal o revólver e apontou-o para ela.

– Nós vamos querer tudo o que você tem no caixa, docinho.

Talvez pela surpresa ainda não assimilada, talvez pelo tom de voz que ele usara, muito tranquilo e quase gentil, não fosse pela ponta de ameaça, talvez porque seu cérebro simplesmente demorava a compreender as coisas, a garota levou algum tempo a encarar o revólver. Depois, abrindo a boca como se quisesse gritar, mas acabando por engolir as palavras juntamente com o ar, ela deixou que o bule despencasse sobre os azulejos encardidos aos seus pés, respingando café para todo lado.

Enquanto a garçonete abria a gaveta do caixa, trêmula e muda de medo, Karin virou-se para Suigetsu e semicerrou os olhos, visivelmente contrariada com alguma coisa.

– O quê?

– O que o quê? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– O que você _disse_?

– Eu mandei ela abrir o caixa.

– Você a chamou de docinho.

– Ah... – ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. – Isso é sério?!

– Você a chamou de _docinho_.

Indeciso entre dar atenção às neuroses de Karin ou prosseguir com o assalto, ele apenas brandiu a arma na direção da garçonete, mandando que ela se apressasse com aquilo, e encarou a garota ao seu lado como se lhe custasse acreditar que, depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, ela ainda se apegava a bobagens daquela espécie. Subitamente cansado de precisar explicar-se por motivos insignificantes, Suigetsu arrancou o dinheiro das mãos da garçonete quando ela aproximou-se, amassando as notas com dedos nervosos, enfiou-o nos bolsos do terno de qualquer jeito e dirigiu-se com uma palavra baixa à saída da lanchonete.

Como odiava ser ignorada, Karin rapidamente pôs-se de pé sobre os saltos altos e seguiu-o com uma determinação furiosa. Do outro lado do balcão, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, a garota limitou-se a vê-los partir – as pessoas mais incrivelmente bonitas que ela já tinha visto assim, de tão perto.

Ao alcançarem os fundos da lanchonete, onde haviam deixado o carro, os dois mal se lembravam de que tinham acabado de realizar mais um assalto. Embora tivessem resolvido pô-lo em prática mais por diversão do que por necessidade – àquela altura, já haviam acumulado um montante considerável –, as coisas de repente tinham descambado para uma situação penosa e agora eles estavam ali, discutindo no estacionamento mal iluminado de uma lanchonete da pior categoria.

– Eu estou fora! – disse Suigetsu.

– Fora?

Gargalhando numa fúria mal disfarçada, Karin agarrou-o por um braço e obrigou-o a encará-la. Enfiando o revólver no cós das calças, entre as costas e a parte presa pelo cinto de couro, ele não tentou livrar-se dela, mas agarrou-a e pressionou-a com força contra a lateral do carro. Então Karin amoleceu naquele sorriso sarcástico que, naquelas situações, apenas deixava-o mais irritado porque tinha a sensação de que ela debochava de sua seriedade.

– Fora? – ela repetiu, irônica. – Você está _dentro_. Até a última gota de suor do seu corpo.

– Você me tira do sério, mulher. – ele ameaçou com o olhar.

– Chame outra garota de docinho na minha frente outra vez e você vai ver quem sai do sério.

Sentindo que ela falava a verdade, porque Karin não brincava quando o assunto era ciúme, Suigetsu soltou-a com um grunhido e abriu a porta do carro com um solavanco, jogando-se irritado no assento do motorista. Sorrindo, ela ajeitou calmamente os óculos e deu a volta no carro, equilibrando-se com uma naturalidade felina sobre os saltos muito finos. Enquanto esperava, o motor do carro já ligado e os faróis iluminando o muro no fundo do terreno, Suigetsu pensou que aquela mulher ainda lhe daria um tiro pelas costas qualquer dia desses.

E que, mesmo assim, ele era louco por ela.

A madrugada penetrava pelas horas mais escuras quando eles desapareceram nas sombras cálidas de uma cidade que, mesmo adormecida, nunca descansava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

* * *

Meia hora depois, quando pararam o carro no _drive thru_ e esperaram que o atendente aparecesse do outro lado do vidro, eles já estavam inteiramente bem um com o outro. Parecendo muito concentrada em analisar o estado das unhas das mãos, Karin antecipou-se e disse que queria o hambúrguer de cheddar e refrigerante de limão. Suigetsu perguntou-lhe se ela não se cansava de comer sempre a mesma coisa e ela respondeu-lhe muito francamente que não. Então um garoto de boné amarelo apareceu na cabine de atendimento e sua expressão era a de quem estava claramente insatisfeito com o emprego.

Colocando um cotovelo para fora da janela do carro e inclinando-se na direção da cabine, Suigetsu fez os pedidos e estendeu alguns dólares ao garoto, dispensando o troco. Não era do tipo de homem que juntava moedas. Ele podia até mesmo ser considerado um esbanjador, desfazendo-se com gosto de altas somas em bebidas caras, relógios que usava com prazer na primeira vez e que logo esquecia no fundo de uma gaveta ou simplesmente realizando os caprichos de Karin. Contudo, também gostava da comida barata dos _fast-foods_ e do refrigerante servido em copos plásticos.

O prazer industrializado da vida comum.

Ao pegar os sacos de papel com os pedidos, Suigetsu passou-os a Karin e deu a partida no Dodge Charger 1970, sua segunda paixão – porque a primeira era a garota sentada ao seu lado. O carro, negro como a noite, gorgolejou baixinho sob o capô e desceu lentamente pela rampa de concreto do _drive thru_. Enquanto girava o volante, manobrando em direção à via, e passava as marchas com movimentos suaves e precisos, Suigetsu experimentava um prazer sincero que só aqueles realmente apaixonados por um carro podem sentir. O motor era potente, forte como um touro, e Suigetsu sabia que, se afundasse o pé no acelerador, o Dodge responderia num piscar de olhos. Contudo, àquela hora da madrugada, tudo o que ele queria era deslizar calmamente pelas ruas silenciosas na companhia de sua garota.

As luzes dos postes elétricos passavam em reflexos esmaecidos diante de seus olhos e Karin entretinha-se olhando para fora e mordiscando as batatas fritas. Mantendo uma das mãos na direção, ele esticou o braço para alcançar o copo de refrigerante entre os bancos e sorveu a bebida pelo canudo. No rádio do carro tocava uma velha canção que Suigetsu não conhecia, mas que Karin parecia saber de cor, pois às vezes murmurava um trecho ou outro.

– O refrigerante tem pouco gás. – ele comentou.

– E as batatas estão sem sal.

– Péssima lanchonete. – Suigetsu acabou dizendo após um murmúrio pensativo.

– A gente poderia ter ido em outro lugar.

– Não.

– Por que não? – um suspiro. – Você e essas manias idiotas.

– É bom saber que as coisas ainda não são perfeitas.

Karin rolou os olhos em uma expressão de desdém e sugou outro gole do refrigerante de limão. Embora eles vivessem juntos há quase um ano, ela ainda não compreendia as ideias esquisitas de Suigetsu sobre apegar-se àquelas coisas mundanas quando eles poderiam ter o que quisessem. Mas, de qualquer modo, não era como se ela se importasse muito com o assunto. Enquanto pudesse estar ao lado dele e divertir-se quando sentisse vontade, então estava tudo bem.

Ela havia tirado os sapatos e dobrado as pernas sobre o corpo, sentando-se meio que de lado no banco. O vestido, que era curto e muito justo, deixava entrever boa parte das coxas. Lançando um olhar interessado sobre elas, Suigetsu abriu um daqueles sorrisos canalhas que Karin adorava e tocou-lhe uma das pernas, acima do joelho.

– Você ainda vai ser o meu fim. – ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

– Então será um fim digno para alguém como você.

– Você se esquece de que também é como eu.

– Eu? – ela riu. – Você diz coisas sem sentido, sabe?

– Elas fazem sentido. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você é que finge não entender.

Karin ignorou a provocação e sintonizou o rádio em outra estação quando o nível das músicas tocadas decaiu ao ponto de aquilo passar a incomodá-la. Ao encontrar um programa noturno de blues, ela sentiu-se satisfeita e voltou a recostar-se no banco. A via expressa que, durante o dia, estava sempre engarrafada, agora abria-se para eles em toda a sua extensão, permitindo o tráfego livre. Vez ou outra, passavam pelos faróis de um carro, mas, fora isso, tudo adormecia num silêncio embriagante.

Karin bocejou, sentindo os primeiros indícios do sono.

– Para casa? – Suigetsu perguntou.

– Acho que sim.

– Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer.

– Ei, Suigetsu. – ela disse, após um tempo em silêncio. – Você não está ficando cansado?

– De dirigir?

– Não. – ela sorriu. – Dessa vida.

– Eu não sei. – e olhou-a com curiosidade. – Você está?

– Talvez.

– Talvez?

– E se a gente pegasse uma grana alta e fugisse?

Suigetsu percebeu que ela se divertia com a ideia e apenas sorriu, achando graça daquele jogo. Olhando rapidamente pelo retrovisor, tomou a primeira saída à direita e, no cruzamento seguinte, avançou o sinal vermelho. Dali até o apartamento em que moravam, na zona sul, eram quase vinte minutos, e talvez pudessem ver os primeiros raios de sol antes de chegarem lá.

– Fugir pra onde?

– Sei lá. Para as Filipinas.

– Não deve ter nada de interessante nas Filipinas. – ele franziu o cenho.

– A gente podia se tatuar como os caras da Yakuza.

– O quê? – Suigetsu gargalhou. – Não vou deixar outro homem tocar em você.

– Seus ciúmes não têm fundamento.

– Têm fundamento pra mim.

– Porque você é idiota.

Baixando o vidro de sua janela e permitindo que o ar das primeiras horas da manhã entrasse, esvoaçando seus longos cabelos daquele tom avermelhado e muito vivo, Karin tirou os óculos, fechou os olhos e sorriu. De fato, tatuar-se como os gangsters da Yakuza seria uma ideia tola – digna somente de alguém como Suigetsu –, mas ela achou a hipótese bastante divertida. Na verdade, tudo o que ela queria agora era afundar nos travesseiros de sua cama depois de fazer amor com o cara ao seu lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

* * *

Eles haviam se conhecido no último ano do colégio – não que um já não soubesse da existência do outro, mas foi só então que eles realmente tiveram um primeiro contato. Dois meses antes da formatura, um dos garotos do time de futebol resolveu dar uma festa e praticamente toda a escola acabou aparecendo. Havia gente por todos os lados, mesmo onde não se esperava que houvesse, e apenas por um milagre a polícia não foi acionada pelos vizinhos.

O ar dentro da casa e até mesmo ao redor dela rescendia à cerveja, e, misturado ao cheiro de cigarro que impregnava-se nos estofados da sala e nas roupas das pessoas, tornava-se nauseante. Karin havia chegado com uma colega de turma, porém, quando esta encontrou um garoto que lhe pareceu mais interessante, abandonou-a completamente. Karin não pôde culpá-la, afinal, o cara parecia ter mesmo certo potencial, embora não fizesse o seu tipo.

Ela preferia os que arriscavam – os que apostavam tudo numa jogada perigosa. Os inconsequentes. Os que quebravam as regras. Entretanto, esses compunham um tipo raro, e Karin não tinha muita esperança de que fosse encontrar algo assim em uma festa de adolescentes. Então contentou-se em apenas andar por entre as pessoas, conversando com um e outro, bebericando sua cerveja já não tão gelada e observando as idiotices a que os bêbados se propunham com uma empolgação irritante.

Em dado momento da noite, porém, ela começou a achar tudo aquilo muito maçante. Recostada na lateral da escada que dava para o segundo andar, ela só queria dar o fora dali e lançar-se em uma aventura que a fizesse sentir-se viva outra vez. Karin tinha sede de uma bebida mais forte, de algo que a despertasse daquele tédio mortal. E ao avistar o brilho das chaves balançando penduradas nas calças do monitor do segundo ano, ela soube que tudo poderia ser conseguido muito facilmente.

Pela primeira vez, Karin teve plena consciência do alcance de suas capacidades. A ideia desenhou-se inteira para ela, simples e clara como a luz do dia, atraente. Ela sempre havia se destacado por um apurado senso de observação e por uma inteligência especialmente voltada para as coisas práticas, e agora havia chegado o momento de empenhar suas habilidades em algo que realmente parecia valer o esforço.

Então ela deixou o copo meio vazio sobre um dos degraus da escada e avançou na direção do garoto. Se fosse rápida o suficiente, poderia tomar-lhe as chaves e afastar-se antes mesmo que ele se desse conta de sua existência. Contudo, seus dedos ainda não possuíam aquela agilidade natural dos que estão habituados a roubar e as chaves lhe escaparam com um ruído metálico. Quando o garoto virou-se para ela, Karin fingiu que havia esbarrado acidentalmente nele e desculpou-se com uma palavra qualquer.

E, furiosa consigo mesma, tomou o caminho da cozinha.

* * *

Mas Suigetsu tinha visto o que ela havia feito, ou tentado fazer. De seu canto entre a estante de livros e a passagem que levava aos fundos da casa, os braços cruzados e um sorriso divertido no rosto, concentrado em cada movimento dela, ele observou as nuances que passavam pela garota e compreendeu o que ela pretendia antes mesmo que seu corpo se movesse. Mordiscando a borda de um copo, Suigetsu semicerrou os olhos ao vê-la agir e incentivou-a em pensamento, experimentando uma onda de prazer que queimava-o sob a pele.

"Vamos lá, garota."

Ele já tinha-a visto algumas vezes pelos corredores do colégio, mas tudo o que sabia sobre ela era seu nome. Karin. A garota chamava atenção pelo vermelho berrante dos cabelos e pela expressão de enfado que costumava acompanhá-la por onde quer que fosse, como se estivesse de saco cheio de tudo, mas, mesmo assim, era como se ninguém a notasse. Suigetsu pensou que aquela era uma habilidade incomum e muito útil – e, ao que tudo indicava, parecia que ela estava começando a tomar consciência disso.

"Você consegue."

Além do mais, ele agora percebia o quanto ela era incrível, possuidora de uma beleza acima da média. A pele muito branca contrastando com os olhos escuros por trás das lentes dos óculos que davam-lhe um ar inteligente e refinado. E aquelas pernas, longas e sensuais, mostrando-se atrevidamente sob a barra da saia... Suigetsu apaixonou-se pelas pernas de Karin desde aquela noite. Elas tornaram-se seu objeto de desejo mais imediato.

"Não hesite."

Mas então algo deu errado, as chaves continuavam penduradas nas calças do sujeito, e ele a viu desistir. Cedo demais. Suigetsu deu um passo para o lado, bloqueando seu caminho. Seus olhos se encontraram e, naquele silêncio que queria dizer muitas coisas, Karin foi assaltada por duas ideias. A primeira deu-lhe a certeza de que ele havia visto tudo, e a segunda sugeriu-lhe que ele não tinha a intenção de contar aquilo para ninguém. Havia um certo ar de cumplicidade no sorriso com o qual ele a encarava.

– O que você quer? – ela quis saber.

– Espere. – ele disse. – E observe.

Seu tom de voz era tranquilo, mas orgulhoso, e a segurança daquelas palavras atraíram-na como uma mariposa tragada para o calor inebriante da luz. De pé onde ele havia estado, ela o observou concluir com êxito o que ela não havia conseguido. Com movimentos rápidos e imperceptíveis a todos ali, Suigetsu passou pelo garoto, desprendeu as chaves do cós de suas calças e, metendo-as com muita naturalidade no próprio bolso, retornou para junto de Karin. Ela pensou, surpresa, que aquilo devia ser o que chamavam de "mão leve".

Suigetsu apoiou uma mão na parede ao seu lado e, inclinando-se sobre ela, brindou-a com um sorriso perigoso. Então Karin se deu conta de que ele era exatamente o seu tipo de cara, o tipo que não mede consequências, e sorriu de volta.

– Quer dar uma volta? – ele perguntou.

– Eu adoraria.

* * *

Desde então, eles estiveram sempre juntos – como um casal ou como uma dupla para o crime. Queimando a vida pelas duas pontas e sorvendo o máximo de cada momento, o passado não lhes importava e o futuro pertencia ao campo do inalcançável. O presente era tudo o que eles tinham e era nele que as coisas aconteciam. O presente bastava.

Um dia de cada vez, vivido como se fosse o último.

O mundo podia ser o que eles quisessem que fosse.

Não precisavam preocupar-se com dinheiro, afinal, havia muito dinheiro por todos os lados. Havia dinheiro de sobra – bastava que eles fossem pegá-lo. Então eles rodavam pela cidade como gatos, silenciosos e invisíveis, observando a vida que se movia e planejando o melhor modo de abocanhá-la. As pessoas, na sua maioria, formavam uma galeria de alvos fáceis. Elas eram estúpidas e não lhes passava pela cabeça que qualquer desgraça pudesse cair sobre suas frágeis existências – a desgraça aconteceria sempre ao outro, jamais a elas mesmas. Ninguém pensava na possibilidade da queda.

Então Suigetsu e Karin podiam divertir-se escolhendo o prato do dia.

Uma joalheria, uma agência bancária ou uma loja qualquer – as opções eram sempre fartas. Às vezes, quando se cansavam da cidade, eles entravam no Dodge Charger e pegavam a estrada até um lugarejo aleatório. Às vezes, esvaziavam o caixa de um posto de gasolina no meio do caminho. Às vezes, simplesmente abordavam um sujeito de terno e gravata que andasse com uma mala de couro na mão e deixavam-no liso feito uma tábua. Mas, embora gostassem de diversificar, sua estratégia era sempre cautelosa, tomando cuidado com câmeras de segurança e com ameaças em potencial.

Nos assaltos que realizavam, o único que carregava uma arma era Suigetsu. Depois de um dos roubos ter fracassado e de Karin ter sido obrigada a atirar em um policial à paisana para livrar a pele de Suigetsu, tirando-lhe a vida com uma bala certeira no coração, ela se recusara a voltar a pegar em um revólver. Embora compreendesse que só tinha dado aquele tiro para salvar o homem que amava, a lembrança da morte do policial continuava a atormentá-la, então Karin procurava não recordar-se daquele dia.

Uma vida era sempre preciosa.

E agora, quase três anos depois daquilo, ela pensava que talvez fosse a hora de tomar outro caminho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

* * *

Pela manhã, quando o sol começou a despontar no horizonte recortado pelos prédios, Suigetsu deslizou para fora da cama, deixando sob o edredom a garota nua e profundamente adormecida. Depois de ter despertado o rosto com água fria, ele vestiu as calças e o casaco de moletom, fechando o zíper até o pescoço, e saiu silenciosamente para a rua. Assim que pôs um pé na calçada, ele começou a correr.

A cidade ainda bocejava, movendo-se em seus primeiros contornos, em seus primeiros suspiros, embora os vendedores de jornais já tivessem aberto suas bancas. Os carros começavam a deixar as garagens, de modo que as ruas ainda não se encontravam tumultuadas e barulhentas. A penumbra da madrugada ia cedendo espaço à claridade da manhã e lentamente a vida engrenava outra vez.

Aquela era a hora do dia preferida de Suigetsu, quando ele podia correr livremente por onde quer que as pernas o levassem e deixar que os pensamentos mergulhassem num limbo profundo. Limpar a mente e permitir que o corpo trabalhasse até a exaustão. Tornar-se ninguém para a cidade que recém acordava de um sonho vazio e para os policiais que ainda não queriam saber de prender os ladrões.

Depois de vinte minutos, o suor já umedecia a parte interna das roupas e os músculos das pernas começavam a protestar. Em meia hora, eles finalmente entregavam as pontas e deixavam-se alongar, subjugando qualquer camada de dor. Em quarenta minutos, o suor molhava sua testa e fazia com que os cabelos grudassem sobre ela, de modo que ele precisava ajeitar-lhes com a mão para trás. E quando, finalmente, o relógio de pulso marcava a volta completa de uma hora, Suigetsu alcançava novamente a porta do prédio e subia correndo os degraus que levavam ao quarto andar.

Karin ainda dormia quando ele enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, permitindo-se enfim amolecer sob o alívio da água fria. As roupas molhadas de suor permaneciam emboladas num canto do banheiro. Depois, ao vestir um calção largo e surrado pelo uso, ele tomou o caminho da cozinha enquanto esfregava a toalha sobre os cabelos ainda úmidos – toalha que foi deixada sobre o encosto de uma cadeira, para a futura insatisfação da garota que dormia no quarto.

Suigetsu colocou o pó de café na cafeteira e esperou.

Agora, os sons da cidade já penetravam pelas janelas – as buzinas, o burburinho de vozes, os gritos dos vendedores enquanto anunciavam seus produtos, o trinado da bicicleta do garoto que entregava os jornais. Seria mais um dia quente de verão, como todos os outros, ou assim Suigetsu imaginava. Quando a cafeteira terminou de fazer seu trabalho, preenchendo a cozinha com aquele aroma forte e atraente, ele despejou o café numa xícara e foi bebendo-o até o quarto.

Karin tinha os longos cabelos vermelhos esparramados sobre um travesseiro e o rosto meio ocultado pelo mesmo. Um ombro muito pálido sobressaía-se sob o edredom, assim como a ponta de um dos pés. Sorvendo um último gole de café, Suigetsu deixou a xícara sobre a cômoda e foi juntar-se a ela na cama. Karin gemeu baixinho, ainda sonolenta, ao sentir as pontas úmidas dos cabelos dele caindo sobre a lateral de seu rosto.

Suigetsu abraçou-a por trás e deu-lhe um beijo na nuca.

– Já voltou... – ela murmurou.

– Você nem me viu sair.

– Claro que eu vi. Eu sempre vejo tudo.

Ele sorriu, achando graça do modo confiante como ela costumava mentir. Enfiando um braço por baixo do edredom, envolveu-a carinhosamente e cobriu um de seus seios com a palma da mão. Karin suspirou, sentindo o cheiro suave de sabonete que a pele dele emanava, e ajeitou-se melhor contra o corpo de Suigetsu. Aquele corpo firme e definido que lhe dava água na boca.

– Desculpe. – ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Mas não vou mais te deixar dormir.

– Como se eu quisesse.

Ele desceu a mão pelas curvas do corpo dela até alcançar o espaço entre suas pernas, aquele espaço quente e úmido que parecia chamá-lo. Karin gemeu, agarrando-se ao lençol debaixo de si, e instintivamente afastou as pernas. Ela sentia as pontas dos dedos dele, hábeis como sempre, e aquele volume rígido pressionando suas costas. E antes que pudesse se dar conta dos próprios sentidos, já estava louca por ele outra vez.

Karin virou-se para Suigetsu e suas bocas encontraram-se num beijo tórrido. A língua dele ainda tinha o gosto forte do café – a língua que invadiu a boca de Karin e que sugou com vontade um de seus mamilos rosados. Ela afastou para baixo a barra do calção que ele vestia e trouxe para fora aquela coisa quente e tesa que tinha necessidade de seu corpo. Karin deixou vergões ao longo dos braços dele e gemeu alto quando, enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas, sentiu que ele a penetrava.

Suigetsu afundou dentro dela e enrijeceu de prazer.

Ele roçou os dentes sobre a pele delicada do pescoço de Karin e mordeu-a de leve na base do queixo. Enquanto investia entre as pernas dela, primeiro lentamente e depois mais depressa, com urgência, ele percebia como o corpo dela se curvava sobre o seu e grunhia baixinho ao sentir que Karin afundava as unhas em suas costas.

A cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede num ritmo cadenciado e a garota gemia por mais, sempre mais, não dando a mínima para o que os vizinhos pudessem pensar a respeito daquilo. Então Suigetsu segurou-a com força pelo quadril e penetrou-a profundamente, explodindo num longo jato ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava sob a própria onda de prazer. Só quando seus corpos amoleceram, ainda ofegantes, Suigetsu deixou-se cair sobre o peito dela.

Escutando as batidas aceleradas do coração de Karin, ele soltou o ar num suspiro exausto e fechou os olhos. O celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira vibrou ao sinal de uma mensagem, mas ambos o ignoraram completamente. Os dedos dela passeavam distraídos sobre seus cabelos e ele gostava daquele carinho, sentindo-se relaxado por inteiro. Suigetsu pensou que poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas precisou rolar para o lado quando Karin disse-lhe que precisava ir ao banheiro.

Nua, apenas as mechas ruivas cobrindo-lhe parcamente os bicos dos seios, ela levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ainda agitado pelo sexo, Suigetsu esparramou-se na cama e suspirou outra vez. A luz do sol penetrava pelos vidros da janela, através das cortinas muito finas, e ele pensou que poderiam ir tomar o café da manhã em algum lugar. Ao contrário de todas aquelas pessoas que atravessavam a rua lá fora, eles não precisavam preocupar-se com um trabalho tedioso ou com qualquer outra obrigação. Eles eram livres para fazer o que quisessem.

Suigetsu ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e compreendeu que Karin demoraria.

Então esticou o braço para fora da cama e apanhou o celular. Havia a notificação de uma mensagem de texto recebida, enviada por um número desconhecido. Subitamente curioso, ele abriu a mensagem e deparou-se com algo que, à primeira vista, pareceu-lhe incompreensível. "Hoje à noite. Rua do Cais, 512. Onze horas. Snakeman" – era tudo o que a mensagem dizia. _Snakeman_. Então ele compreendeu e um arrepio percorreu os pelos de seus braços.

O que aquele homem poderia ter para tratar com eles?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

* * *

Ao saírem para tomar o café da manhã em uma lanchonete na quadra seguinte, Suigetsu levou o revólver preso a um coldre sobre a camisa, só por precaução. Durante o caminho que fizeram a pé até lá, permaneceram no mais absoluto silêncio. Ele sabia que Karin pensava sobre o assunto e, portanto, fazia o mesmo. A questão era delicada e exigia concentração.

Sentando-se a uma mesa no fundo da lanchonete, convenientemente afastada das vidraças e permitindo uma visão privilegiada da porta de entrada, eles aguardaram que a garçonete chegasse e anotasse seus pedidos. Para Suigetsu, torradas com ovos e café expresso. Para Karin, pão doce e _ginger ale_. Quando a garota enfim trouxe o que eles haviam pedido e retirou-se de volta ao balcão, eles trocaram um olhar ansioso.

– Como ele sabe da gente? – Suigetsu perguntou num tom de voz baixo e controlado.

– Por que ele não saberia?

Suigetsu não respondeu, limitando-se a beber um gole do café.

– Ele comanda toda a máfia dessa cidade. – Karin lembrou-o. – Ele deve saber de tudo.

– Nós nunca deixamos rastros.

– Não seja idiota. Sempre há rastros, por menores que sejam.

Ela deu uma mordida no pão doce e, enquanto mastigava, olhava pensativamente para o rosto de Suigetsu. Contudo, por mais que se esforçasse a fim de encontrar uma válvula de escape àquela situação, não conseguia. Sabia que eles não tinham escolha, que precisavam ir ao encontro marcado. Caso contrário, no dia seguinte, não fariam mais parte daquele mundo – do mundo dos vivos. Era assim que o homem conhecido por Snakeman trabalhava, e disso todos sabiam, até mesmo os mais insignificantes ladrões de bicicleta.

Karin bebeu um gole de _ginger ale_ e soltou um suspiro nervoso.

– Provavelmente, ele quer que façamos algum trabalho. – disse Suigetsu.

– Resta saber _que tipo_ de trabalho.

– O que você acha?

– Eu não sei. Mas, de qualquer jeito, nós não temos escolha.

Suigetsu comeu o último pedaço de torrada em seu prato e engoliu tudo com um grande gole de café. Sentia o peso metálico da arma contra a pele, logo abaixo de uma axila, e a incômoda sensação de que estavam ferrados. O homem os havia convocado a um encontro que tinha tudo para dar errado e tudo o que eles podiam fazer era obedecer. Se nem mesmo a polícia podia lutar contra alguém assim, o que mais eles seriam capazes de fazer?

– Eu posso ir sozinho. – ele acabou dizendo.

– Você está falando sério? – Karin teria rido se não estivesse tão apreensiva.

– Não quero que nada aconteça com você.

– Você é mesmo um tolo.

– Karin.

– Nós vamos _juntos_. – e quando ele tentou protestar: – Está decidido.

Involuntariamente, Karin lembrou-se do policial à paisana esvaindo-se em sangue, daquele homem que morrera por suas mãos, e o café da manhã pareceu voltar-lhe pela garganta. Porém, ela fechou os olhos com força e controlou-se, afastando o pensamento para longe. Não deixaria que pegassem Suigetsu, nem que, para isso, precisasse matar outra pessoa.

Sobre a mesa, ele colocou a mão sobre a dela e apertou-a.

Então Karin fitou-o e teve ainda mais certeza de sua decisão.

* * *

O resto do dia passou em profunda agonia para os dois, de modo que Suigetsu chegou ao ponto de desejar que a hora marcada viesse logo para que eles pudessem resolver, de uma vez por todas, aquele impasse. Contudo, o tempo arrastou-se vagarosamente, como se o mundo estivesse girando em câmera lenta.

Não suportando mais a ideia de ficar em casa, esperando que a desgraça finalmente se abatesse sobre eles, Karin tirou do cofre que eles mantinham no apartamento um punhado de dinheiro e foi gastá-lo nas lojas caras do shopping, comprando roupas e sapatos que, naquele momento, não tinha a mínima vontade de usar. Ao menos, aquilo seria capaz de distrair a camada mais superficial de sua consciência.

Suigetsu, por sua vez, permaneceu no apartamento. Depois de tentar ocupar-se de diversos modos e de fracassar em todos eles, ele foi exercitar-se na barra de metal fixada entre duas paredes. Agarrando-a e içando lentamente o corpo para cima repetidas vezes, os músculos da parte superior do corpo retesados e as articulações trabalhando duro a fim de sustentar o próprio peso, ele finalmente conseguiu desligar-se do encontro que se aproximava.

O esforço físico mostrava-se sempre uma boa saída.

Quando o suor começou a brotar do corpo, Suigetsu pensou que era tempo de parar. Entretanto, antes que pudesse concretizar o pensamento, algo estranho aconteceu. O concreto da parede, tendo se fragmentado junto aos pinos de um dos lados da barra, acabou não resistindo à sobrecarga e o ferro soltou-se. Surpreendido no meio de um movimento, o corpo ainda suspenso, Suigetsu foi atingido pela barra e despencou no chão.

Do canto exterior de um olho, junto da sobrancelha, onde o metal o havia acertado, logo brotou um filete de sangue que rapidamente evoluiu para uma espécie de cascata vermelha. Praguejando, ainda meio atordoado pela pancada, ele cobriu o ferimento com uma mão, mas se deu conta de que aquilo não estava funcionando, pois o sangue continuava escorrendo ao longo do rosto e pingando sobre o peito.

Apanhando uma camiseta deixada sobre o sofá, ele embolou-a sobre o corte e permaneceu imóvel e atirado sobre uma poltrona, a cabeça inclinada para trás e a testa franzida por conta do dor que parecia irradiar ao longo de todo o seu ser. _Ótimo_, Suigetsu pensou. Agora, além de lidar com os problemas relacionados ao chefe do crime na cidade, ele teria mais uma coisa com a qual se preocupar.

E achou que Karin estava certa ao dizer que ele era um idiota.

* * *

Mais tarde, Karin quis levá-lo ao pronto socorro do hospital para fechar o corte com alguns pontos. Contudo, como ele havia se recusado terminantemente, chamando-a de "mulher" – algo que só fazia quando estava exaltado – e tentando convencê-la de que estava tudo bem, Karin resignou-se a limpar a ferida e a fazê-la arder sob o efeito de um spray. Alegando que o sangramento havia parado, ele não permitiu nem mesmo que ela lhe fizesse um curativo.

O que mais o incomodava não era a dor ou a ideia de que quase tinha ferido o olho, mas o fato de que a região ao redor do corte tinha adquirido um asqueroso tom arroxeado. Certamente, as pessoas pensariam que ele havia levado uma surra ou coisa do tipo, o que Suigetsu não admitiria.

Seu orgulho era sua arma mais afiada.

* * *

Pouco antes das onze da noite, eles entraram no Dodge Charger e tomaram o caminho do porto. Dessa vez, era Karin quem estava sentada ao volante. Embora Suigetsu raramente a deixasse conduzir o carro, precisava reconhecer que a garota dirigia bem. O problema era que, usando óculos escuros para encobrir a nódoa dolorida junto a um dos olhos, não conseguia enxergar perfeitamente nas sombras da noite.

Enquanto dirigia, penetrando no silêncio úmido do bairro portuário, Karin olhou-o e não foi capaz de conter um sorriso. Suigetsu fazia uma figura ridiculamente engraçada com aqueles óculos escuros. Ao perceber que ela divertia-se às suas custas, ele guardou o revólver de volta no coldre e fechou a cara.

– Você faria melhor se prestasse atenção no caminho. – ele resmungou.

– Ah, cale a boca.

E Karin riu baixinho, voltando os olhos para a rua pouco iluminada à sua frente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

* * *

Karin parou o carro no meio da rua deserta do cais, em frente ao depósito cuja porta de ferro tinha o número 512. Exceto pelas fracas luzes dos postes e pelos faróis acesos do Dodge Charger, tudo repousava na mais sinistra escuridão. A água da baía marulhava lentamente contra a amurada de pedra do porto e o ar ali tinha aquele cheiro nauseante de peixe e de ferrugem úmida. Ancorados no porto, além dos pequenos barcos de pesca, dois pesados barcos de aço recortavam sombras indistintas na noite.

Surpreendentemente, Karin percebeu que não sentia medo. Agora, tudo o que ela possuía era seu instinto de sobrevivência e a vontade de acabar logo com aquilo. Quando Suigetsu saiu do carro e passou diante dos faróis, contornando o veículo, ela pensou que ele parecia muito seguro de si com os óculos escuros e a camisa social meio aberta no peito.

Ao desligar o motor do carro, ela manteve os faróis acesos.

Karin havia se vestido com esmero para aquela noite. Afinal, um encontro com Snakeman podia ser considerado algo raro. Sobre o vestido preto, bastante justo e provocante com aquela fenda na lateral, ela usava um extravagante boá de plumas brancas que lhe envolvia os ombros num tom hollywoodiano. Os lábios estavam pintados de um vermelho vibrante e, nos pés, trazia saltos altos e pontiagudos que, em última análise, poderiam servir como arma. Por fim, os óculos de aros finos completavam o caráter refinado, mas inconveniente, de toda a sua figura.

Ela saiu do carro no momento em que silhuetas destacaram-se das sombras, do outro lado da rua, e começaram a aproximar-se cautelosamente. Karin contou quatro vultos. Contudo, enquanto dois permaneceram à distância, os outros dois avançaram na direção do carro. Ela colocou-se ao lado de Suigetsu e esperou, perguntando-se qual deles era o tal Snakeman.

Por fim, os dois homens pararam diante deles. Por conta da escuridão do lugar, não era possível divisar perfeitamente os traços de seus rostos. Tudo o que Karin conseguiu captar de suas fisionomias foi que, enquanto um era mais baixo e atarracado, o outro era mais alto e esguio. O primeiro, porém, permaneceu calado durante toda a conversa.

– Obrigado por virem. – disse o mais alto em tom cordial.

– Do que se trata? – Suigetsu quis saber.

– Um negócio.

– Um negócio irrecusável, imagino.

– Você é um garoto esperto. – ele pareceu sorrir. – Eu gostaria de contratá-los para um serviço. Fiquei sabendo de suas pequenas proezas pela cidade e acabei convencido de que vocês são perfeitos para o que tenho em mente.

– E o que seria? – Karin indagou.

– O roubo de um carregamento de armas para o exército.

Suigetsu finalmente tirou os óculos escuros, visivelmente perturbado pela ideia absurda de que duas pessoas pudessem render um comboio militar e roubar a carga que eles transportavam. Quando ele voltou a falar, Karin percebeu que ele estava ficando irritado – irritado além da conta – e que isso não era bom. Então preparou-se psicologicamente para intervir, caso fosse necessário.

– Você está falando _sério_?

– Muito sério.

– Você deve saber que nenhum de nós dois possui superpoderes.

– Sei. – então o homem apontou para o mais baixo. – Mas ele tem.

– Não me diga.

– Dê-lhe um carro e você mesmo vai poder ver.

O sujeito mais baixo permanecia imóvel e, se não o tivesse visto aproximando-se momentos antes, Karin poderia jurar que aquilo não se tratava de um ser humano, mas de uma rocha. Ela pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Suigetsu, sentindo-o retesar-se como se tivesse levado um choque, e então relaxar com um suspiro contido. Mesmo sem olhá-lo nos olhos, ela podia perceber o quanto ele estava tenso.

O homem então voltou a falar, dessa vez mais claramente.

– A ideia é que vocês assaltem o comboio em uma das paradas programadas, a alguns quilômetros da cidade. A escolta é composta por dez soldados, mas tenho certeza de que vocês são capazes de lidar com eles. Juugo, nosso amigo aqui, vai dirigir e tirar vocês de lá com o meu carregamento antes que o alerta seja dado. Uma vez que estejam na estrada, ninguém mais poderá alcançá-los.

Suigetsu pensou que o plano parecia mirabolante, além de simplesmente impossível, e encarou o sujeito que tinha sido chamado de Juugo. Suigetsu não conseguia adivinhar qual era o problema com ele, mas tinha certeza de que aquele cara não podia ser considerado normal.

– Ele é mudo? – acabou perguntando.

– Não.

– Então por que ele não diz nada?

– Digamos que Juugo não é muito inclinado a socializar.

Suigetsu espiou por sobre um ombro, encontrando o olhar de Karin, e os dois compreenderam-se sem que precisassem pronunciar qualquer palavra. A química entre eles sempre tinha sido forte, mesmo nas situações mais estranhas.

– Tudo bem. – disse Suigetsu. – Quando vai ser?

– Em dois dias.

– E a nossa parte?

– Será generosa, eu garanto.

– Generosa o quanto? – Karin perguntou.

– Meio milhão de dólares.

Suigetsu soltou um palavrão que saiu como um suspiro e o homem mais alto virou-se para ir embora. Quando passou pelo mais baixo, este também o seguiu. Karin ainda não estava convencida de que algum deles fosse mesmo o tal Snakeman, afinal, tinha o imaginado mais duro, mais assustador. Mas aquilo, no final das contas, ela nunca saberia.

– E as coordenadas? – Karin indagou. – Vamos nos ver outra vez?

– Eu farei contato.

Eles juntaram-se às duas outras sombras postadas contra a parede e, como se fossem feitos de fumaça, desapareceram todos na escuridão de uma viela. Segundos depois, foi possível ouvir o barulho de um motor, mas logo o som também se perdeu na noite úmida do cais. Karin e Suigetsu permaneceram sozinhos naquela parte sombria da cidade, atordoados entre a ideia de assaltar uma carga militar e a noção do dinheiro prometido como pagamento.

Então, de repente, uma garoa fina e silenciosa começou a cair, salpicando os vidros do carro e umedecendo o boá de plumas brancas de Karin. Calados, eles entraram no carro e, enquanto o ruído do limpador de para-brisa preenchia o escuro de suas mentes, eles tentavam livrar-se da sensação de que estavam vendendo suas almas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

* * *

Em uma rua qualquer entre o bairro portuário e a zona sul, ela parou o carro rente a uma calçada. A luminosidade difusa do poste mais próximo não os alcançava, de modo que as sombras da noite acabaram por envolvê-los. Era quase meia noite e, dessa vez, nenhum dos dois tinha ligado o rádio do carro. Pela rua, à frente e atrás deles, não se via qualquer movimento ou ruído humano. Se uma viatura de polícia passasse por ali naquele momento, certamente mandaria que baixassem o vidro e mostrassem os documentos. Um sujeito com um olho roxo e uma garota vestida para um baile de gala, parados àquela hora da noite dentro de um Dodge Charger 1970 como se esperassem por algo muito importante, chamavam uma atenção desnecessária.

Contudo, Karin não queria voltar ao apartamento e precisar lidar com os próprios pensamentos. Não agora. Além do mais, Suigetsu permanecia gelado ao seu lado, sufocado por um sentimento que ela não entendeu se era raiva ou medo. Talvez, fosse um pouco dos dois, ou algo totalmente diverso. Às vezes, ela simplesmente não sabia compreender o que se passava com ele e desconfiava de que nem mesmo o próprio Suigetsu compreendesse.

Ela desligou os faróis do carro e recostou-se melhor no encosto do banco.

Aquela chuva fina ainda caía sobre o vidro do para-brisa.

– Por que você parou? – Suigetsu indagou.

– Apenas não quero voltar para casa.

– Quer dar umas voltas por aí?

– Também não.

– Karin, você...

– Shhh. – ela o interrompeu. – Não diga nada.

Suigetsu obedeceu, mergulhando no mais profundo silêncio. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando simplesmente não pensar em nada, esvaziar a mente como fazia quando corria, mas os pensamentos rastejavam para dentro dele e recusavam-se a deixá-lo em paz. E enquanto ele pensava que os próximos dias podiam ser os seus últimos, Karin perguntava-se se deveria contar a ele. Talvez, aquele fosse o momento certo. Porém, talvez, a verdade só servisse para atormentá-lo ainda mais – e agora eles precisavam manter a cabeça no lugar.

_Não_, ela acabou decidindo. Nada de distrações.

E deixou os ombros caírem com um suspiro.

De repente, Karin desfez-se dos sapatos e contorceu-se para longe de seu assento. Para o colo de Suigetsu. Sentando-se de frente para ele como conseguia, ela agradeceu mentalmente por ter escolhido um vestido com uma enorme fenda na lateral, o que proporcionava-lhe certa liberdade de movimentos. Abandonando a expressão séria, quase carrancuda, ele esboçou um meio sorriso e deslizou as mãos ao longo das coxas da garota.

– Eu quero você. – ela disse baixinho. – Aqui e agora.

E tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo que tinha pressa.

Suigetsu respondeu automaticamente, baixando as alças de seu vestido e expondo os seios que logo tomou nas palmas das mãos. Ela abriu-lhe os botões da camisa e as pontas de seus dedos roçaram no metal frio do revólver preso ao coldre. Aquela arma terrível que, ao mesmo tempo, provocava-lhe calafrios e excitava-a. Karin gemeu baixinho ao sentir o volume que ele tinha sob as calças, aquele volume que tocava-a entre as pernas e que estava sempre pronto para ela, e desafivelou o cinto de Suigetsu.

Dessa vez, tudo foi muito rápido e intenso. Entre um beijo e outro, respirando ansiosos, eles arranjaram-se como o pequeno espaço do carro permitia. Afastando a calcinha de Karin com os dedos, ele a penetrou, deslizando facilmente para dentro dela. A garota mordeu um lábio, contendo um grito de prazer, e começou a movimentar-se sobre Suigetsu. Os vidros do carro tornaram-se embaciados enquanto os seios de Karin tremulavam na semiescuridão que reinava ali dentro. Ela o beijava com tanto desejo e descia com tanta vontade sobre ele que logo atingiu aquele momento em que todo o corpo geme de prazer.

Suigetsu também derramou-se dentro dela.

E Karin abraçou-se, ofegante, ao corpo dele. Envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, ela apoiou o rosto junto do de Suigetsu e sussurrou-lhe aquelas palavras que só muito raramente ele a ouvia dizer. "Eu te amo." No silêncio abafado do carro, ele acariciou suas costas nuas e disse que a amava também. E percebeu, pelo retrovisor traseiro, que alguém suspeito aproximava-se pela calçada.

Com um grunhido irritado, detestando de antemão aquele sujeito que resolvera perturbá-los justo no melhor momento, quando sua garota estava abrindo o coração para ele, Suigetsu murmurou para que Karin não se movesse. Acompanhando o homem encapuzado agora pelo som de seus sapatos sobre a calçada, ele sacou o revólver do coldre e aguardou. Quando, enfim, ouviram uma batida nervosa sobre o vidro ao seu lado, Suigetsu estava pronto. Enquanto uma mão acionava o botão entre os bancos, fazendo descer lentamente o vidro embaçado, a outra apontava a arma na direção do assaltante.

– Dê o fora. – Suigetsu disse antes que o homem pudesse anunciar o assalto.

Deparando-se com o cano do revólver apontado diretamente para si, o estranho cambaleou alguns passos para trás e então saiu correndo pela calçada o mais rápido que pôde, desaparecendo ao virar a primeira esquina. Rindo baixinho, Karin afastou-se o suficiente para poder encarar Suigetsu e encontrou em seu rosto aquele mesmo olhar orgulhoso da noite em que haviam se conhecido – aquele olhar que a fizera apaixonar-se para todo o sempre.

– E se ele estivesse armado?

– Quem você acha que tomaria o primeiro tiro, docinho? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Karin não precisou responder. Ela sabia que, se fosse o caso, o sujeito encapuzado cairia duro sobre a calçada antes mesmo de pensar em apertar o gatilho. Não havia ninguém mais rápido com as mãos do que Suigetsu, não naquele mundo. Dando-lhe um último beijo, ela então ajeitou o vestido sobre o corpo e deslizou de volta para o assento do motorista, sentindo-se incomodamente molhada entre as pernas.

Ela agora sentia-se bem o suficiente para voltar para casa e confiante o bastante para acreditar que sim, que eles podiam fazer aquilo. Então, girando a chave na ignição e fazendo o motor roncar baixinho, ela levou-os para longe dali.

A verdade ficaria para mais tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando Suigetsu retornava de sua corrida, um menino abordou-o na entrada do prédio. Entre os dez e doze anos, ele se parecia com qualquer outro garoto da sua idade e carregava um maço de jornais debaixo de um braço. Pensando que o menino iria tentar empurrar-lhe um jornal por algumas moedas, Suigetsu preparou-se para dizer que não compraria coisa alguma porque, primeiro, não tinha o hábito de ler jornais e, segundo, não levava dinheiro consigo quando saía para correr. Entretanto, o menino apenas estendeu-lhe uma chave e, automaticamente, Suigetsu a pegou.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em perguntar o que aquilo significava, o garoto já havia desaparecido de sua frente. Então, enquanto subia as escadas do prédio, Suigetsu analisou melhor a chave entre os dedos. Parecia uma chave tão comum e de material tão ordinário que ele pensou que, se tentasse forçá-la, ela se partiria ao meio. Presa à chave, havia uma pequena plaqueta de plástico que de um lado mostrava um número e de outro o logo da estação central de metrô.

A única ideia plausível que lhe veio foi a de que Snakeman havia deixado algo para ele num dos armários da estação. Suigetsu só esperava que não fosse nada inconveniente.

* * *

Pouco antes do meio dia, Suigetsu e Karin deixaram o carro numa vaga do estacionamento coberto da estação de metrô e enfrentaram o denso fluxo de pessoas pelos corredores e escadas rolantes até a parte da estrutura em que ficavam os armários alugados. Utilizando-se daquela habilidade furtiva de passarem desapercebidos, aproveitando-se dos pontos cegos das câmeras de segurança e esquivando-se dos guardas, eles ocultaram-se de tal modo entre a multidão que ninguém reparou em sua presença. Suigetsu parecia um cara muito comum em seu casaco verde escuro de sarja e Karin poderia ser confundida com uma estudante, vestindo jeans, sapatos baixos e óculos de grau bastante discretos.

Apenas mais duas pessoas em suas existências triviais.

Eles passaram tranquilamente diante de dois guardas que, de cassetetes nas cinturas, bebiam café em copos plásticos, e finalmente alcançaram a ala dos armários. Enfileirados ao longo de uma comprida parede, os armários metálicos não eram vigiados por ninguém em especial. Karin parou diante de uma banca de revistas, falsamente interessada das manchetes sobre a vida pessoal de estrelas de cinema, e Suigetsu seguiu até o armário marcado com o número de sua chave. Enquanto permaneciam no campo de visão um do outro, Suigetsu experimentou a chave na fechadura, percebendo que a tranca cedia com facilidade, e abriu a portinhola.

De dentro do armário, uma mochila de mão o encarou. Sabendo que a câmera de segurança mais próxima não alcançava o interior do compartimento, ele abriu o fecho da mochila, espiando rapidamente para dentro, e deparou-se com maços de notas verdes. De repente, Suigetsu sentiu a boca seca, imaginando quanto dinheiro devia ter ali, mas controlou-se e voltou a fechar o zíper. Com a mochila numa das mãos, ele bateu a porta do armário e chaveou-o novamente, refazendo o caminho percorrido na direção de Karin.

Ao vê-lo passar, ela deu algumas moedas ao vendedor da banca em troca de uma revista de palavras-cruzadas e seguiu Suigetsu. Percebendo que ele carregava uma mochila que, do seu ponto de vista, só podia conter muito dinheiro, ela desejou mentalmente que nenhum dos guardas pedisse para ver o que eles tinham ali. Mas desde quando os guardas da estação faziam aquilo? Karin se deu conta de que eles estavam bem mais preocupados em não precisar levantar os traseiros de suas cadeiras. E, de fato, ninguém apareceu para importuná-los durante o caminho de volta ao estacionamento.

Suigetsu jogou a mochila no porta-malas do carro e os dois saíram dali.

Na via expressa, enquanto esperava o sinal abrir, ela finalmente perguntou.

– Quanto?

– Eu não sei. – ele olhava atentamente para o semáforo. – Muito.

– Será que ele pagou tudo adiantado?

– Ele não faria algo assim. Talvez um terço. Ou metade.

Karin estalou nervosamente os nós dos dedos e soltou uma palavra de interjeição. Até mesmo um terço de meio milhão de dólares já era uma quantia bem acima de qualquer roubo que eles tivessem feito. Embora já houvessem assaltado coisas grandes, colocando as mãos em altas somas, nunca tinham reunido tanto dinheiro de uma só vez. Eles conheciam e respeitavam o preceito de que, quanto maior o passo, mais dura poderia ser a queda.

Agora, porém, eles estavam avançando muito além de tudo o que já tinham feito. E a queda, nesse caso, poderia ser fatal.

Assim que entraram no apartamento, o celular de Suigetsu recebeu a notificação de uma nova mensagem. Antes mesmo de abri-la, eles já sabiam de quem se tratava. Snakeman. "A outra metade virá depois que eu receber o meu carregamento. Aproveitem o dia." As últimas três palavras fizeram com que um calafrio eriçasse os pelos dos braços de Karin de um modo detestável, como se a língua fria de um réptil a tivesse lambido. O que era aquilo? Uma ameaça? Jogando o celular entre as almofadas do sofá, ela pensou que sim, que aproveitaria muito bem aquele dia, mas não porque alguém lhe havia mandado.

Ela aproveitaria aquele dia porque tinha 250 mil dólares no meio de sua sala.

* * *

Com apenas um dos maços de dinheiro, eles almoçaram e jantaram nos melhores restaurantes da cidade, experimentaram os melhores vinhos, foram tratados como embaixadores pelos garçons e recepcionistas, que, aliás, ficaram muito satisfeitos com as generosas gorjetas. Encontrando novo ânimo para voltar a usar os relógios caros que, geralmente, achava incômodos por pesarem no pulso, Suigetsu fez questão de exibi-los pelos lugares em que passavam. Junto do terno de bom corte e do Dodge Charger 1970, ele realmente fazia a imagem de um empresário de sucesso.

Karin, por sua vez, não precisava de motivos especiais para vestir-se com luxo e elegância – às vezes, até mesmo com extravagância, exagerando nas plumas e brilhos –, mas, naquele dia, esmerou-se na produção. Como uma mulher da alta sociedade, livrando-se de qualquer maneirismo excêntrico que pudesse destoar dos ambientes caros que eles resolveram frequentar, ela compôs a própria figura a fim de ostentar um atraente tom refinado. Os homens viravam-se para olhá-la, como que enfeitiçados, e recebiam em troca um olhar ameaçador de Suigetsu.

Contudo, era para aquilo que eles esbanjavam dinheiro, não era? Se não fosse para viver cada momento ao máximo e para experimentar as nuances das mais diversas camadas do bolo, então nada valeria a pena. Karin tinha consciência de que a vida era apenas uma e de que ela não voltava atrás, então, se algum dia precisasse se arrepender de algo, que fosse pelo que ela não tinha feito.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

* * *

No início da tarde do dia seguinte, na hora combinada, Suigetsu e Karin encontraram-se com Juugo. Ao saírem para a calçada, fechando a porta do prédio atrás de si, eles viram-no ao volante de um Honda Civic estacionado do outro lado da rua. Inexpressivo, ele olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer à sua frente e pareceu indiferente quando os dois entraram no carro.

Contrariado por precisar trabalhar com aquele cara estranho, Suigetsu sentou-se na frente, ao lado do motorista, e Karin deslizou para o banco traseiro. O casal parecia a meio caminho entre uma ocasião solene e um plano de fuga – enquanto ele usava óculos escuros, calças e sapatos sociais e uma camisa azul escura aberta até a metade do peito, ela usava um vestido simples, de comprimento médio, mas elegante e bem ajustado ao corpo, e sapatos de salto grosso.

As armas estavam bem escondidas, mas facilmente alcançáveis. Sob a camisa, Suigetsu levava dois revólveres alocados em um coldre duplo, além de um pente de munição preso junto ao cós das calças. Na bolsa de Karin, mais munição. Ela, por sua vez, permanecia firme em sua decisão de não pegar em armas de fogo. Em compensação, portava um pequeno punhal em cada uma das coxas e, na dobra do vestido que circundava a cintura, outra faca de pequeno porte. O plano era não precisar usá-las, mas, caso fosse necessário, ela estaria preparada.

Sem uma palavra e sem nem mesmo responder ao cumprimento mal humorado que Suigetsu lhe dirigira, Juugo deu a partida no carro e levou-os na direção da via expressa, de onde deviam seguir para a autoestrada. Durante o trajeto, Karin começou a acreditar nas palavras de Snakeman – o cara era um prodígio ao volante. Desviando dos demais veículos com uma habilidade incomum e costurando de uma via a outra como se conhecesse cada traço daquela cidade como a palma da própria mão, ele praticamente compensava a esquisitice de seu caráter.

Juugo era um piloto nato e ela compreendeu que aquilo era o que ele fazia de melhor. O carro era como uma extensão do próprio corpo e o motor era como a força da mente – o que ele desejava, a potência da máquina concretizava. De algum modo, Karin sentiu-se mais segura, embora a ocasião não fosse para pressentimentos, mas para constatações de uma precisão milimétrica. Ali, não poderia haver espaço para erros.

Quando ganharam velocidade na autoestrada e deixaram o tráfego denso para trás, Suigetsu começou a repassar mentalmente o plano. A cerca de setenta quilômetros ao norte, deviam parar em um posto de gasolina na beira da rodovia e aguardar pela chegada do comboio militar que traria o carregamento de armas. A escolta faria uma breve parada para abastecer o caminhão de carga e os dois carros de suporte. Nesse momento, enquanto Karin chamaria a atenção dos soldados que entrassem na loja de conveniências, Juugo assaltaria o caminhão e Suigetsu se livraria daqueles que estivessem por perto. Tudo isso muito rapidamente e, se possível, no mais absoluto silêncio. Então Karin sairia por uma porta dos fundos e os três escapariam pela mesma rodovia.

Uma vez na estrada, Juugo faria o seu trabalho.

Embora aquilo parecesse muito simples, Suigetsu sabia que as coisas dificilmente aconteciam conforme o planejado. Havia sempre algo fora do lugar, um movimento espontâneo, uma atitude imprevista. A experiência e o tempo ensinaram-lhe que contar com a sorte era uma estupidez, uma estupidez capaz de levar ao fim do jogo, mas que também não se devia desprezá-la. O essencial era manter a cabeça no lugar e os olhos bem abertos. Além do mais, aquele tal de Juugo o incomodava. Não podia confiar nele, embora dependesse de sua capacidade de tirá-los da mira do fogo.

Observando-o com o canto dos olhos, Suigetsu não pôde evitar torcer a boca numa careta irritada. O cara parecia uma espécie de psicopata ou algo do tipo com aquela frieza inalterável e aquele silêncio tumular.

– Ei, cara. – experimentou chamar.

Juugo não esboçou qualquer expressão, como se nem mesmo tivesse ouvido.

– Ei, babaca. – Suigetsu insistiu. – Estou falando com você.

– Deixe-o em paz. – Karin pediu.

– Qual é o problema dele?

– Não importa. Ele só precisa dirigir, e isso ele pode fazer calado.

Inopinadamente, o sujeito moveu os olhos na direção do retrovisor traseiro, na direção de Karin. A garota engoliu em seco ao encontrar aquele olhar gelado mas, de alguma forma, interessado. Era talvez a primeira reação que surpreendiam naquele homem estranho, o primeiro indício de que ele não era mesmo uma rocha na pele de um ser humano. Contudo, quando Karin pensou que ele finalmente diria alguma coisa, os olhos de Juugo desceram discretamente para as pernas dela.

Aquilo não passou desapercebido por Suigetsu, que de repente sacou um dos revólveres e apontou-o na direção da cabeça do motorista.

– Tire os olhos da minha mulher.

– Guarde isso. – Karin mandou.

– Eu juro que se você olhar outra vez para as pernas dela eu enfio uma bala bem no meio dessa sua cara esquisita.

Sem dar-se ao trabalho de responder à ameaça de Suigetsu, Juugo voltou os olhos para a estrada e pisou com mais vontade no acelerador. Depois de um tempo, convencido de que o sujeito tinha entendido o recado, Suigetsu guardou o revólver no coldre sob a camisa e também manteve os olhos no movimento da rodovia. No banco de trás, Karin apenas deixou os ombros caírem num suspiro e permaneceu em silêncio pelo resto do trajeto.

* * *

Em pouco mais de meia hora, eles chegaram ao posto de gasolina.

Juugo fez o carro deslizar para os fundos do posto, ocultando-o atrás de uma carreira de árvores rodeadas de mato. Entre as altas touceiras, tocos de cigarro, garrafas vazias e toda espécie de lixo, o que indicava que o lugar já tinha sido descoberto por alguém – provavelmente, pelos funcionários do posto. Ao sair do carro, desviando-se do matagal, Karin ajeitou o cabelo e verificou se as armas continuavam em seus devidos lugares. Suigetsu também deixou o veículo e foi até ela.

Ele a pegou pela nuca e a beijou longamente, arrancando-lhe um suspiro entrecortado.

– Tome cuidado. – ele pediu.

– Olha quem fala. – ela sorriu, irônica. – _Você_ costuma ser o desastrado, baby.

– Se algo der errado, apenas fuja.

– Não diga tolices.

– Karin. – e agora ele a olhava de um modo estranho, sério. – Eu amo você.

Ela abriu um sorriso que pretendia ser sarcástico, mas que acabou saindo como um esgar comovido. Diabos. Por que ele precisava dizer aquele tipo de coisa em um momento em que ela esforçava-se para permanecer no controle de si própria? Em resposta, Karin apenas deu-lhe mais um beijo, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior, antes de afastar-se do carro em direção ao posto. Enquanto a via caminhar para longe, admirando a segurança que ela demonstrava ter em si mesma e aquele rebolado capaz de tirá-lo do sério, Suigetsu pensou que, se não fosse para passar a vida ao lado daquela mulher, então nada faria sentido.

Ao invés de retornar ao Honda Civic, ele permaneceu ali, recostado à lateral do carro. Não queria ter de olhar para a cara asquerosa de Juugo outra vez e precisar controlar o ímpeto de socá-lo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

* * *

A porta da loja de conveniências rangeu quando Karin passou por ela, despertando a atenção do balconista. O rapaz, enfiado sob um boné de time de futebol, ergueu os olhos para a ruiva de óculos à sua frente e permaneceu em silêncio, embasbacado. Então ela apoiou as mãos de unhas bem pintadas sobre o balcão atulhado de caixas de chicletes e começou a fazer seu teatro, a representar o papel que lhe fora incumbido. Dizendo-se perdida em meio a uma viagem de trabalho, ela perguntou se ele teria algum guia das rodovias do estado para vender, pois tinha a sensação de que passara duas vezes pelo menos lugar.

Enquanto o atendente revirava algumas gavetas sob o balcão, parecendo muito empenhado em sua vontade de ajudar e tagarelando sobre a barafunda que era o sistema de estradas do país inteiro, Karin sentou-se num banco alto, rolou os olhos com tédio e ficou a tamborilar sobre o balcão com as pontas dos dedos.

Os ponteiros do relógio pendurado na parede logo atrás avançavam lentamente.

Estava quase na hora.

* * *

De trás das árvores e do mato alto, os dois ouviram o barulho dos motores e perceberam a nuvem de poeira que se ergueu e passou revolvendo-se diante do posto de gasolina. O comboio havia chegado. Subitamente, Suigetsu sentiu uma onda de adrenalina subindo pelo corpo e sacou um dos revólveres, destravando a arma. Ao mesmo tempo, Juugo saiu do carro e tirou de trás de um banco uma escopeta de cano cerrado. Suigetsu abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa sobre a potência da arma, mas então o outro colocou-se em movimento e Suigetsu não teve outra escolha além de segui-lo.

Avançando por trás de um muro até a frente do posto, os dois ouviram as vozes dos soldados que deixavam os carros e o rangido de uma porta que só podia ser a da loja de conveniência. Quando o muro interrompeu-se, parcialmente destruído pelo tempo, Juugo espiou cautelosamente para o outro lado. Em seguida, fez um sinal de mão a Suigetsu – _seis_, ele entendeu. Precisariam livrar-se o mais rápido possível de seis homens. Os outros quatro estavam, provavelmente, na loja de conveniências.

Com Karin.

Suigetsu afastou o pensamento antes que ele pudesse perturbá-lo.

Karin saberia lidar com a situação. Ela sempre sabia.

Juugo esgueirou-se rapidamente para trás do outro pedaço do muro e então Suigetsu deu sua própria espiada no quadro que se descortinava diante deles. Enquanto dois homens fardados e fortemente armados manuseavam as bombas de gasolina, abastecendo as duas picapes de apoio, três conversavam junto ao caminhão de carga e o outro espichava-se sob o sol, mais ao lado. Mentalmente, Suigetsu traçou as possibilidades e optou pela que lhe pareceu melhor. Ao compreender que tinha sido a mesma escolhida por Juugo, precisou reconhecer que, ao menos, o cara possuía algum senso estratégico.

Ao perceberem que o campo de visão dos soldados não os alcançaria, eles avançaram. Andando agachado e silenciosamente, Juugo foi para trás do caminhão a fim de alcançar o homem que tomava sol. Suigetsu abaixou-se junto a uma roda dianteira do veículo de carga. Como nenhum alerta tinha sido dado, considerou que Juugo havia iniciado a abordagem com sucesso. Sacando uma adaga serrilhada do tornozelo, ele moveu-se silenciosamente na direção em que os soldados conversavam e apunhalou um dos homens justamente no momento em que Juugo rendia o outro. Com um golpe rápido e letal, a lâmina penetrou na carne entre a nuca e um ombro. O que havia sido pego por Juugo jazia no chão com a garganta ensanguentada – assim como os outros dois, ele imaginou.

Contudo, Suigetsu não tinha tempo para imaginar coisas. Seu corpo movia-se instintivamente e ele possuía a certeza arraigada de que faria o que fosse preciso. Viu que o companheiro de equipe corria furtivamente na direção das bombas de gasolina e avançou pelo outro lado a fim de dar-lhe cobertura. De repente, um dos homens deparou-se com a cena do colega tendo o pescoço atravessado por uma faca e sua primeira reação foi apanhar a arma no coldre preso à cintura. Porém, antes que pudesse mirar, Suigetsu derrubou-o com um tiro nas costas.

A ideia era fazer tudo às escondidas, mas eles eram três contra dez e, às vezes, é preciso improvisar. Subitamente alarmados pelo som do tiro, os quatro homens dentro da loja de conveniências sacaram suas armas e agitaram-se. De longe, Suigetsu avistou a figura de Karin saltando para trás do balcão e então as vidraças da loja foram feitas em pedaços pela rajada de tiros que os soldados lançavam em direção à rua. Ele correu para abrigar-se atrás de uma das picapes e viu, abismado, que Juugo jogava-se com um galão de gasolina para trás do caminhão de carga.

Que diabos aquele maluco estava fazendo?

Suigetsu praguejou maldições enquanto trocava tiros com os soldados, de repente atingido pela ideia de que tudo tinha dado errado e de que o plano escoava pelo ralo. Rolando para trás da segunda picape, ele conseguiu acertar um dos homens, que caiu estendido sobre os cacos das vidraças. Uma nova chuva de tiros obrigou-o a recuar para a lateral do prédio. Protegido por uma parede, ele trocou o pente de munição do revólver e espiou na direção do caminhão.

Juugo atirava com a escopeta enquanto corria na sua direção, os cartuchos vazios ficando pelo caminho. Então Suigetsu entendeu que eles estavam batendo em retirada. O assalto fracassara e tudo o que eles tinham conseguido era arrancar a vida de alguns homens. Revoltado com o maldito Juugo e consigo mesmo, ele cuspiu uma palavra áspera e também correu na direção do Honda Civic. Quando passaram pelo terreno coberto de cascalho atrás do prédio, Karin saiu por uma porta dos fundos e seguiu-os.

Os dois apenas tiveram tempo de olhar-se rapidamente, certificando-se de que não estavam feridos, e lançar-se para dentro do carro. Karin reclamava, confusa entre o nervosismo e a irritação, perguntando que droga eles tinham feito, e Suigetsu gritou para que ela se calasse. Juugo atirou para cima dele a escopeta, dando a partida no carro e então tirando-os dali com um resvalar de pneus.

Os soldados alvejaram o carro quando eles passaram numa corrida nervosa pela lateral do posto. Gritando, Karin deitou-se sobre o banco traseiro, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos, e Suigetsu disparou a escopeta duas ou três vezes. Antes de alcançarem a autoestrada, ele avistou o caminhão de carga envolto em chamas e fumaça escura. Depois disso, tudo ficou para trás – o posto, os soldados, o tiroteio, o carregamento que eles deviam ter tomado, mas que acabaram entregando ao fogo.

O plano inteiro tinha ido para o beleléu.

Com um grunhido irritado, Suigetsu afundou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele sabia que, quando um roubo não saía bem, nada no mundo seria capaz de consertá-lo. Aquele tipo de coisa não tinha volta. Não dava para simplesmente tentar outra vez. E isso queria dizer que eles estavam ferrados, no sentido mais amplo e profundo da palavra. Snakeman logo ficaria sabendo que sua preciosa carga de armamentos militares ardia numa pira regada à sangue na beira de uma rodovia e passaria a caçá-los como bichos.

Ele olhou para Juugo e sentiu-se subitamente furioso. A culpa de que agora suas cabeças teriam um preço era daquele maluco que, num rompante incompreensível, ateara fogo ao caminhão, botando tudo a perder. Suigetsu não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de sacar o único revólver carregado que lhe restara e pressionar o cano sobre uma têmpora do sujeito.

– Pare com isso! – Karin gritou. – Olhe em que velocidade a gente está!

– A culpa é dele! _Desse desgraçado!_

– Abaixe a arma! – ela insistiu.

– Ele arruinou o plano! Esse maluco dos infernos!

– Suigetsu!

– Eu disse que ele ia dar problema! Eu falei pra você!

– Nós vamos morrer se você atirar nele, seu idiota! – e agora ela estava berrando.

– Nós já estamos mortos mesmo.

Inexpressivo, como se não compreendesse a iminência da bala prestes a atravessar-lhe o cérebro, Juugo mantinha o pé no fundo do acelerador. O ponteiro do marcador de velocidade batia contra o limite do painel, indicando que estavam atravessando aquela rodovia na velocidade máxima que o motor podia suportar. Mesmo assim, Suigetsu soltou a trava do revólver e preparou-se para apertar o gatilho.

Sua cabeça fervia e ele sentia-se a ponto de explodir.

Então aquele seria mesmo o fim?

Suigetsu congelou ao ouvi-la gritar. Sua garota. Sua Karin. Foi como se toda a sua determinação desaparecesse, como se seus sentidos despencassem no vazio do amortecimento, como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar. De repente, ele perdeu a força na mão que apontava a arma e deixou-a cair sobre o colo, porque aquelas palavras ainda reverberavam fundo dentro de si.

– _Eu estou grávida!_ – ela havia berrado. – Grávida de um filho seu!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

* * *

Livre da mira da arma, Juugo finalmente diminuiu a velocidade do carro. Embora ainda cruzassem a rodovia num ritmo de fuga, passaram a rodar numa velocidade segura. Ainda atordoado, olhando para trás por entre os encostos dos bancos como se tivesse levado uma punhalada que lhe atravessara o coração, Suigetsu encarava o rosto lívido de Karin. Um filho. A imagem de um bebê provocava-lhe vertigens. Incapaz de concatenar os pensamentos de forma coerente, Suigetsu só conseguia pensar na existência daquele filho e perguntar-se por que Karin tinha resolvido jogar aquela bomba sobre ele justo no meio da pior cilada em que eles haviam se metido.

Sobre o colo, a mão que segurava o revólver tremia.

Alheio a tudo, Juugo apenas dirigia, mudo e absorto pela estrada.

Deixando-se desabar com um suspiro, Karin recostou-se em seu banco e fechou os olhos. Tentou aliviar a tensão do corpo ao concentrar a atenção na própria respiração, convencendo-se de que, ao menos, a possibilidade de capotarem havia passado, mas sabia que aquele olhar desesperado ainda estava cravado sobre si e isso apenas deixava-a mais nervosa. A ideia tinha sido contar sobre a gravidez quando tudo aquilo tivesse passado, quando o roubo fosse concluído e as pendências resolvidas. Porém, ao perceber que eles estavam prestes a voar pelos ares, ela simplesmente não pôde mais esperar.

Suigetsu não podia morrer sem saber que eles agora tinham um filho.

– Karin... – ele murmurou. – Isso é verdade?

– Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou pra inventar algo assim?

Ela abriu os olhos para vê-lo afundar o rosto nas palmas das mãos.

– Por que você não me contou antes? – ele indagou após resmungar um palavrão.

– Eu não queria que você se distraísse.

– Não queria que eu _me distraísse_?! – Suigetsu virou-se para olhá-la. – Karin! Eu deixei que você colocasse nosso filho em perigo!

– Nós não tínhamos _escolha!_ – ela disse cada palavra pausadamente. – O que você queria?!

– Que você tivesse me dito a verdade!

– Eu fiz o que devia ser feito.

– Karin, eu...

– Pare com isso.

– Eu jamais teria me perdoado se...

– Suigetsu. Chega. – ela suspirou. – Nós estamos bem.

Karin tirou os óculos e massageou a ponte do nariz como só fazia quando estava esgotada psicologicamente. Tocados pelo vento que entrava pelas janelas do carro, seus longos cabelos ruivos agitavam-se como se refletissem seu estado de nervos. Sua bolsa estava meio aberta sobre o banco, ao seu lado, e um pente carregado de munição escorregava para fora. Agora, a visão daquele objeto metálico, _perigoso_, tão próximo de sua garota e de seu filho, despertava em Suigetsu um sentimento repugnante. Ele deveria protegê-los, mantê-los em segurança, porém, sentia que estava fazendo tudo errado.

Sua própria incapacidade de resolver as coisas era tão desprezível a si mesmo que quase dava-lhe náuseas. Entretanto, logo se deu conta de que não havia mais tempo para lamentar-se – aquela não era a atitude de um homem. Um homem de verdade faria tudo o que fosse preciso e iria até as últimas consequências para proteger aqueles que amava. Um homem de verdade manteria sua família a salvo. Um homem de verdade não hesitaria. Então, abandonando a expressão desolada do rosto, ele finalmente decidiu que havia chegado o momento de agir conforme sua natureza.

Suigetsu daria um jeito naquela bagunça, nem que isso lhe custasse a própria vida. Agora, Karin e o bebê eram mais importante do que tudo.

* * *

O problema era que eles agora estavam sendo procurados não apenas pelo homem que os metera naquilo, mas também pelo exército. Era como se eles tivessem cutucado um vespeiro e agitado os insetos ali dentro – os insetos de farda militar que carregavam armas pesadas. Além disso, Suigetsu tinha certeza de que, àquela altura, o fracasso do assalto já havia chegado aos ouvidos da máfia e isso o preocupava bem mais do que o exército. Os soldados tinham seu modo burocrático de fazer as coisas. Até que as ordens dadas pelos altos escalões chegassem à linha de frente, horas transcorreriam. A máfia, por outro lado, não funcionava através de protocolos e possuía um alcance bem maior – ela poderia colocar as mãos no alvo antes mesmo que ele soubesse que estava sendo caçado.

Por isso, Suigetsu quebrava a cabeça a fim de encontrar uma solução.

Em certo ponto da rodovia, Juugo saiu da estrada e estacionou diante de uma lanchonete isolada no meio do caminho. Suigetsu começou a reclamar, dizendo que era uma péssima ideia pararem para comer quando os caras mais sanguinários do estado dariam tudo para ter suas cabeças numa bandeja. Karin, por outro lado, lembrou-lhe de que seria ainda mais arriscado continuarem viajando naquele carro, já que os soldados tinham-no visto. Então apontou para o lado, para a caminhonete Ford e para o Sedan convenientemente estacionados ali.

Quando eles saíram do carro, Juugo já tinha entrado na lanchonete.

Aparentando naturalidade, os dois também passaram pelas portas duplas.

Numa das mesas, um homem de meia idade e camisa xadrez comia panquecas. Em outra, mais afastada, um casal conversava em tom moderado e bebia café. Enquanto o homem folheava um jornal, a mulher deslizava um dedo sobre a tela do celular. Aparentemente, nenhum dos três representava ameaça. Então, já que estavam ali, Suigetsu pensou em pedir um refrigerante. Talvez a bebida gelada e o gás despertassem sua mente daquele estado de aporia. Juugo estava sentado diante do balcão e ele também se aproximou. Contudo, seus instintos rápidos imediatamente fizeram com que recuasse.

Protegendo Karin com um braço, ele empurrou-a para trás.

Porque Juugo tinha acabado de sacar um revólver.

O que aquele maluco aprontaria agora? Mas antes que Suigetsu ou mesmo a garota atrás do balcão pudessem formular qualquer explicação sobre aquilo, Juugo apontou a arma para a própria cabeça, apoiando-a sobre a têmpora direita, e disparou. Sangue espirrou sobre o tampo do balcão e então a testa de Juugo caiu com um baque surdo sobre ele. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido – a arma que caía no chão, a garota que gritava, as pessoas que levantavam-se assustadas –, mas Suigetsu compreendeu num átimo de segundo que aquela era a chance de darem o fora dali.

Apanhando as chaves do homem de camisa xadrez de sobre a mesa, ele agarrou Karin por um braço e a levou às pressas para fora da lanchonete. E quando deu a partida na caminhonete Ford, manobrando rapidamente para longe dali, as pessoas ainda olhavam embasbacadas para o homem morto junto do balcão, para aquele sujeito que, sem nenhuma explicação, enfiara uma bala no próprio crânio. Juugo, o maluco – Suigetsu pensou que era assim que a máfia devia chamá-lo.

O fato era que, agora, seriam apenas os dois contra o mundo inteiro. E, talvez, isso fosse preferível à todas as outras coisas, pois eles entendiam-se melhor quando não havia ninguém para arruinar sua sintonia.

* * *

Há quase uma hora eles seguiam por uma rodovia secundária, por uma longa e árida estrada em linha reta que poderia levá-los tanto ao canto mais afastado do estado como à fronteira com o país vizinho. Suigetsu tinha em mente a segunda opção, e Karin concordara que aquela seria sua única chance. De lá, eles desapareceriam no mundo.

Bastante quieta no seu banco, Karin olhava a paisagem rasteira através do vidro.

– Eu sinto muito por isso ter acontecido agora. – ela acabou dizendo.

– Não sinta. – e depois de uma pausa: – Não é como se você tivesse culpa.

– Na verdade, eu tenho. Eu esqueci de tomar as pílulas.

– Karin. – ele pousou uma mão sobre seu joelho. – Está tudo bem.

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo e franziu o cenho, confusa, ao perceber que não havia qualquer censura no rosto de Suigetsu. Ao invés disso, havia um tom amoroso e uma certeza que, a princípio, ela não compreendeu. Em meio ao caos em que eles estavam vivendo, que tipo de certeza ele poderia ter? Mas então ele repetiu que estava tudo bem e o timbre de sua voz saiu como um carinho.

E aquela certeza se insinuou para dentro de Karin também.

– Nós vamos ficar bem. – ele prometeu.

E ela soube que poderia acreditar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

* * *

Depois de trocar de carro mais duas vezes ao longo do dia, eles tiveram a sorte de acabarem em uma picape _strada_ que parecia pronta para subir algumas montanhas. Na parte de trás do carro, eles encontraram uma mochila de acampamento, uma barraca, equipamentos de escalada e galões de água mineral. Ou seja, todo tipo de coisa que poderia ser muito útil em uma fuga. Então, quando o sol começou a baixar, eles enveredaram por uma estrada de terra batida e avançaram pela região de pequenos morros coberta de mato fechado.

Viajar durante a noite talvez fosse uma boa ideia, mas ambos estavam tão cansados, física e psicologicamente, que nem sequer cogitaram a possibilidade. Precisavam dormir, relaxar os músculos do corpo e as dobras da mente. Além disso, já estavam próximos da fronteira do país e podiam permitir-se algumas horas de descanso.

Suigetsu parou o carro no sopé de um morro e os dois subiram o terreno carregando as coisas que precisariam para passar a noite. No topo da elevação, eles acomodaram-se em um espaço plano e suficientemente alto para que pudessem enxergar o carro e um pedaço importante da estrada. Ali, as árvores encobriam-nos convenientemente, de modo que, na escuridão da noite, ninguém seria capaz de descobrir sua presença. Não podiam contar com a claridade delatora do fogo, mas, em compensação, o céu enluarado logo passou a iluminá-los.

Após terem montado as hastes metálicas da barraca e envergado o tecido sintético através delas, Karin estendeu um colchonete em seu interior e sentou-se sobre ele. Enquanto Suigetsu remexia na mochila, tirando dali uma lanterna e outros objetos que ele classificou como "artigos de sobrevivência na natureza", ela tirou os sapatos e deixou-os num canto da barraca. Dali, espiando para fora, Karin podia observar o céu salpicado de estrelas e se dar conta de como ele era incrível em sua imensidão – algo a que quase não se tinha acesso entre os altos prédios da cidade.

Suigetsu encontrou uma caneca metálica e encheu-a com a água de um dos galões, entregando-a para Karin. Ela sorveu cada gole sentindo que o corpo suspirava, aliviado. Em seguida, ele livrou-se da camisa e do coldre de couro, jogando-os para o fundo da barraca, e foi sentar-se ao lado de sua garota. Passou um braço pelas costas dela e Karin recostou a cabeça sobre um ombro seu.

Ao redor, tudo era silêncio e apenas os insetos cricrilavam na noite.

– Esse foi um dia estranho. – ela comentou.

– Por culpa daquele maluco.

– Por que você acha que ele traiu Snakeman e depois se matou?

– Eu sei lá. O cara não batia bem da cabeça.

Karin esticou as pernas para fora da barraca e sentiu a grama rasteira espetando suavemente a pele de seus pés. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia o chão assim debaixo dos pés, não o chão frio e coberto de concreto, mas o chão de terra da própria natureza. Ultimamente, ela só tinha andado sobre saltos altos, sendo uma mulher que, agora, ela estava cansada de ser.

– Suigetsu. – ela chamou, o tom de voz parecendo distraído. – Você se arrepende?

– De quê?

– De tudo o que nós temos feito.

– Não. – ele afagou um de seus braços. – Não me arrependo de nada.

– Nem de...

– De nada. – ele a interrompeu.

Karin ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e encontrou aquele olhar especialmente firme. Não ríspido, mas seguro. Então ele beijou-lhe um ombro e depois os lábios, tudo muito delicadamente. Os braços de Suigetsu estavam ao redor dela e, naquele momento, a garota sentiu-se afastada do resto do mundo por milhares de anos.

– Nós fizemos uma escolha, Karin. E ela não tem volta.

– Não podemos nem mesmo ficar onde estamos?

– Tudo o que podemos fazer é seguir em frente.

Ela ia dizer que ninguém sabia o que havia lá na frente, se uma saída para os seus problemas ou se mais morte, mas então sentiu que a mão de Suigetsu se insinuava pela lateral de seu corpo até parar sobre sua barriga. E aquilo arrancou-lhe as palavras da boca. Embora o bebê estivesse ali há cerca de um mês, aquela era a primeira vez que Suigetsu tomava consciência dele – seu primeiro gesto como pai.

Karin esboçou um sorriso comovido para o céu estrelado e virou-se nos braços dele para beijá-lo. Em silêncio, os dois deitaram-se sobre o colchonete e foram perpassados pela sensação de que agora, mais do que nunca, estavam juntos. Algo havia mudado, e, ao deslizar uma mão sobre o peito de Suigetsu, até mesmo o toque de sua pele pareceu distinto a Karin. Contudo, ao invés de deixá-la apreensiva, aquela nova nuance instigava-a e acabava por eriçar os pelos de seu corpo.

E quando fizeram amor naquela noite, no escuro silencioso de um morro qualquer, eles sentiram que suas vidas tomavam um rumo totalmente novo.

* * *

Eles voltaram para a estrada antes mesmo que o dia contemplasse os primeiros raios de sol. No porta-luvas da picape havia um mapa detalhado de todas as estradas secundárias da região e, a fim de evitar possíveis barreiras policiais nas rodovias principais, eles tomaram caminhos intrincados e pouco conhecidos. Caminhos que, talvez, apenas caçadores e aventureiros em busca de trilhas costumavam percorrer. Sobretudo, caminhos que não constavam no território mapeado pela polícia.

Quanto aos homens da máfia, eles alastravam-se pela cidade como uma epidemia silenciosa e conheciam cada canto, cada ruela e cada bueiro de seu território, mas pouco sabiam sobre os caminhos que serpenteavam pelos campos que compunham o interior do estado. Como se fossem talhadas à mão, de modo grosseiro e artesanal, as estreitas estradinhas atravessavam densos bosques e desviavam de morros pedregosos, e, ao que tudo indicava, não eram usadas durante longos períodos, pois o mato crescia alto entre uma faixa de terra e a outra por onde passavam as rodas do carro.

Pelo caminho, eles fartaram-se das frutas que pendiam de árvores carregadas, crescendo selvagens em meio àquele nada quase intocado pelo homem, viram rebanhos de gado pastando livres pelos campos e cruzaram sobre regatos que apenas umedeciam o solo. Por conta do terreno irregular, precisavam avançar lentamente em alguns trechos, compensando a velocidade quando a estrada estendia-se em linha reta ao longo de imensas planícies. Ao passarem por celeiros que armazenavam grãos ou feno, suficientemente distantes das casas principais, eles roubavam galões de gasolina que usavam, mais adiante, para abastecer o carro.

E assim, ao cair da tarde, eles finalmente alcançaram a rodovia que levava para fora do país. Se tivessem sorte, não encontrariam qualquer barreira policial nos próximos quilômetros até a fronteira. Se não tivessem sorte, precisariam ter de lidar com uma perseguição. Como avançavam rumo ao desconhecido, consideravam igualmente as duas possibilidades, mas também sabiam que seu país era grande demais para ser coberto de ponta a ponta. Havia sempre uma brecha, uma falha no olhar mais aguçado, e seria por ela que eles escapariam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Suigetsu tirou o boné, jogando-o para trás do banco, e livrou-se também dos óculos escuros. O vento entrava em lufadas pelas janelas do carro e agitava seus cabelos, assim como os de Karin, embora ela os tivesse prendido num coque frouxo no alto da cabeça. No horizonte, nuvens de chuva começavam a encobrir o tom avermelhado do sol que se punha. Suigetsu pensou que, justo em seu primeiro dia em um novo país, seriam recepcionados por uma tempestade.

Mas a chuva não era realmente um problema.

O problema tinha sido deixado para trás, finalmente. Como formigas atordoadas, aqueles que tinham jurado apanhá-los apenas haviam corrido em círculos cegos para então convencerem-se de que os tinham perdido. Enquanto a polícia ainda bloqueada as principais rodovias e os gangsters reviravam cada canto escuro da cidade, eles haviam cruzado a fronteira e agora rodavam a uma distância segura. Incólumes.

Suas cabeças ainda tinham um preço e continuariam tendo durante anos, o que excluía qualquer possibilidade de um dia retornarem ao seu país, mas aquilo ainda era preferível a não ter cabeça alguma. Seus perseguidores já haviam perdido o rastro, a última pista, emaranhando-se em histórias que, à primeira vista, não faziam sentido, e, mesmo que possuíssem recursos para prolongar as buscas, como encontrariam duas pessoas que haviam desaparecido como fumaça?

Um trovão ribombou ao longe, anunciando a tempestade.

Agora, eles tinham outras coisas nas quais pensar.

– Casa ou apartamento? – Suigetsu perguntou.

– Casa. – ela disse, depois de pensar um pouco. – No campo.

– No campo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você detesta insetos.

– Você pode lidar com eles.

– Ah, é claro.

– Além disso, não quero que nosso filho nasça no meio de toda essa tecnologia estúpida.

– Eu pensei que você gostasse _de toda essa tecnologia estúpida_. – ele brincou.

– Gostava. – ela ergueu um dedo. – Está no passado.

Suigetsu esboçou um sorriso irônico, divertindo-se com aquela súbita mudança de ares, e considerou que talvez o campo fosse realmente uma boa ideia. Nada de noticiário internacional e de internet ilimitada para fazê-los lembrar de onde tinham vindo. O passado, como Karin salientava, devia ser esquecido.

– Então está decidido. – ele assentiu. – Uma casa no campo.

– Com um cachorro.

– Até mesmo dois, se você quiser.

– E algumas vacas.

– Vacas? – ele torceu a boca numa careta pensativa. – Eu não entendo nada de vacas.

– Aprenda. Não deve ser difícil.

Suigetsu olhou-a a fim de verificar se a garota estava falando sério e acabou percebendo que sim, que a ideia de vacas a serem ordenhadas era bastante real na mente de Karin. Ele só esperava que ela não pretendesse transformá-lo em um agricultor ou coisa do tipo, com direito a botas de borracha e a camisa xadrez.

– E você, o que vai fazer? – ele provocou-a.

– Colher verduras da hora. Cozinhar. Cuidar da casa e do bebê.

– A sua parte parece mais fácil.

– Eu quero que você diga isso quando minha barriga estiver do tamanho de uma melancia.

Ele soltou uma risada e ela jogou-lhe uma lata vazia de refrigerante, que passou voando pela janela quando Suigetsu desviou-se facilmente. Os dois ainda seguiram planejando os detalhes da casa de campo – como as cores das cortinas e os nomes que dariam aos cachorros – até que a chuva começou a cair em grossos pingos sobre o carro e eles tiveram que fechar os vidros.

Rapidamente, a tempestade passou rolando sobre eles, encharcando o asfalto e estremecendo tudo com o barulho dos trovões. Vez ou outra, um clarão iluminava o céu, e então tudo retornava àquele cinza escuro que encobria toda a paisagem. Diminuindo a velocidade do carro, Suigetsu percebeu que a garota ao seu lado retraía-se toda vez que o estrondo de um trovão a atingia e achou graça de como alguém que entrara mais de uma vez na mira de uma arma podia sentir medo durante uma tempestade. Ele segurou sua mão e apertou-a de leve.

E assim eles também deixaram a chuva para trás.

* * *

Naquela noite, eles adotaram pela primeira vez um falso nome.

Ao darem entrada em uma hospedaria de beira de estrada, registraram-se com nomes que, dali para frente, seriam os seus "nomes sociais", e disseram-se casados. Embora o atendente do outro lado do balcão pouco ligasse para quem eles eram, os dois consideraram que aquele momento significava um passo importante rumo à vida que se descortinava em um futuro muito próximo. E, por isso, resolveram que a ocasião exigia uma comemoração. A passagem não poderia ficar em branco.

Então Karin debruçou-se sobre o telefone do quarto e pediu ao mesmo atendente tudo o que havia no menu de refeições. Carne e batatas fritas, espaguete à bolonhesa, purê de batatas, bolinhos de arroz e _hot dogs_ com muito _katchup_ – o que de modo algum combinava com todo o resto. A única sobremesa disponível era bolo de chocolate, então ela pediu também. Como não havia _champagne_ à altura da comemoração, ela pediu algumas cervejas e refrigerantes.

Quando Suigetsu saiu do banho, ainda enrolado em uma toalha, deparou-se com o estranho banquete disposto sobre a mesa de dois lugares no meio do quarto. Dizendo sentir uma "fome de leão", Karin não esperou por ele para sentar-se e começar a comer. Por fim, os dois concluíram que a comida era péssima, mas que, ao menos, as bebidas estavam geladas.

– Mal espero para chegarmos na nossa casa. – Karin disse ao jogar-se sobre a cama de casal e atirar um dos sapatos para longe com um movimento de pé.

– Que ainda não sabemos onde fica, por sinal.

– Mesmo assim, ela está lá. Esperando por nós.

Suigetsu riu e foi juntar-se a ela.

Ele deslizou as pontas dos dedos sobre os cabelos úmidos de sua garota, esparramados sobre os lençóis da cama, achando-a a coisa mais linda daquele mundo e de todos os outros. Em seguida, desprendeu a toalha que ela tinha enrolada ao corpo e expôs a palidez macia de sua pele sob a luz amarelada do quarto. Ainda não se podia ver qualquer crescimento da barriga, mas, mesmo assim, ele acariciou-a ali, imaginando o lugar quente e acolhedor em que dormia seu filho.

Karin sorriu, pensando que os homens eram mesmo bobos.

– O que você acha que vai ser? – ela indagou. – Menino ou menina?

– Menino.

– Que previsível.

– Meus genes são mais fortes.

– Você é presunçoso, Suigetsu. – ela riu, divertindo-se com a ideia.

– Mas não é verdade que eu o coloquei aí dentro? – ele também riu.

– Você se esquece de que eu também tive uma parte importante nisso.

– Você é _toda_ a parte importante. – ele beijou-a. – Você é maravilhosa.

– Não tente se redimir agora.

Suigetsu inclinou-se sobre ela e Karin abraçou-o em meio ao beijo que ganhava outras tonalidades. Debaixo deles, as molas da cama rangeram e, talvez, no silêncio inóspito da hospedaria, alguém tivesse escutado as risadas que vieram logo depois. Apesar daquilo, eles não deixaram-se constranger em sua noite de comemoração e as molas da cama continuaram a fazer barulho.

Porque, enfim, podiam dar-se ao luxo de preocupar-se apenas com eles próprios. Porque todo o resto havia ficado para trás e porque seriam só eles no mundo outra vez. Porque se amavam de um amor pouco convencional, mas que, assim como o "juntos para sempre" dos contos de fadas, era eterno. De um amor intenso capaz de derrubar como um soco bem dado. Porque eram eles que faziam as regras – e a principal delas era quebrar todas as outras. E, mesmo na vida nova, estivessem em qualquer dos quatro cantos do mundo, esse sentimento que os unia, de uma cumplicidade sem fim, jamais mudaria.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

* * *

Alguns meses depois, Suigetsu experimentou um arrepio gelado quando o grito de Karin atravessou-o subitamente. O sol da tarde descia lentamente por entre as copas das árvores e tudo repousava no silêncio morno de mais um dia de verão. Na lateral da casa, observado pelo cachorro e coberto pela sombra do capô da caminhonete, ele tentava descobrir o que havia de errado com o motor que, naquela manhã, o deixara na mão. Suigetsu tinha os dedos manchados de graxa e sabia que precisaria escovar as unhas até quase fazê-las sangrar antes que Karin visse aquilo. "É com essas mãos que você pretende segurar o nosso filho quando ele nascer?" – ela diria, o cenho franzido em reprovação.

Contudo, ao ouvi-la gritar, ele compreendeu que a hora havia chegado e que as mãos sujas seriam o menor de seus problemas. O cachorro olhou-o assustado ao vê-lo entrar correndo na casa e, antes que a porta de tela batesse, ainda encorajou-o com um latido. Suigetsu tinha o coração entalado no meio da garganta enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar, galgando dois ou três degraus de cada vez numa ânsia desesperada. Nesse meio tempo, Karin gritou outra vez – um grito tão dolorido que o fez imaginar que a criança já estava nascendo.

Ao escancarar com toda a força a porta do quarto, ele a encontrou de pé, segurando a base da barriga com uma mão e agarrando-se a uma cômoda com a outra. O assoalho debaixo de seus pés estava molhado como se Karin, louca de dor, tivesse urinado ali mesmo.

– Karin! Você fez...

– Isso é líquido amniótico, idiota! – ela encarou-o, furiosa. – A bolsa se rompeu!

– Isso quer dizer que...

– Que o seu filho vai nascer!

– Não! – ele levou as mãos à cabeça. – O carro está estragado!

– Imbecil! – e então um suspiro profundo. – Vá buscar a mulher!

E como ele apenas permanecesse ali, aterrorizado, ela soltou outro daqueles gritos lancinantes, agarrando com mais força o móvel de madeira. Subitamente despertado do susto, Suigetsu levou-a cuidadosamente até a cama e correu para buscar a velha que morava nas cercanias e que entendia daquelas coisas. Enquanto corria com todas as suas forças pela estradinha de terra e, depois, pelo campo de trigo recém semeado, destruindo as mudas por onde passava, ele só pensava na respiração ofegante de Karin e no bebê que não parecia disposto a esperar.

Depois de pular algumas cercas, de arranhar-se em trechos de mato espinhoso e de lançar-se com sofreguidão naquela corrida desesperada, Suigetsu finalmente chegou à casa da mulher. Antes mesmo de chegar à porta, ele já gritava pela velha. A parteira de idade avançada espiou pela janela da cozinha, semicerrando os olhos a fim de enxergar quem chegava com todo aquele barulho, e compreendeu logo de que se tratava. Suigetsu não precisou falar, pois, logo que alcançou a porta, ela se abriu e a mulher e um dos filhos apareceram na soleira.

– Vá pegar o carro. – a velha disse ao filho, e então olhou para Suigetsu. – E você, se acalme.

– Mas... Está... Nascendo... – arquejante, foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pronunciar.

– Vai dar tempo, vai dar tempo. – ela deu-lhe batidinhas sobre um dos ombros.

Então o filho, que já era um homem feito, apareceu com o carro e os três puseram-se a caminho. O trajeto não levou mais do que cinco minutos, porém, para Suigetsu, aquele espaço de tempo representou a lentidão de horas inteiras. O suor lhe escorria pelas têmporas e, incrivelmente, tudo o que se via no rosto da parteira era uma curva tranquila de sorriso. Karin havia dito que a mulher fizera tantos partos na vida que nem mesmo pudera colocar aquilo em números, mas, em sua aflição de pai, Suigetsu perguntou-se se ela não devia ficar ao menos um pouco mais séria.

Ao passarem pelo umbral da porta, foram recepcionados por um grito que se alongava em toda a sua potência. A mulher sorriu, dizendo algo em tom de brincadeira, e tomou a frente, subindo as escadas. Suigetsu permaneceu agarrado ao corrimão, pensando se deveria ir até lá ou apenas ficar ali e esperar. Em sua imobilidade, ouviu o tom de voz apaziguador da parteira e, em seguida, os choramingos de Karin. Então, uma ordem dada lá de cima:

– Bacia e água morna. Rápido.

De repente, Suigetsu imaginou-se em uma casa estranha. Embora morasse ali há tempo suficiente para saber onde ficavam as coisas, em sua mente tudo embaralhou-se e perdeu o foco. Entretanto, um novo grito rasgou o ar e sacudiu-o daquele torpor. Correndo de um lado ao outro, Suigetsu revirou nervosamente os armários até encontrar uma bacia metálica que lhe pareceu adequada – apesar de não imaginar para que ela seria usada – e encheu-a de água morna. Pelo caminho até o quarto, acabou virando um terço da água, mas, no final das contas, cumpriu a ordem que lhe fora dada.

Deitada de costas e meio atravessada na cama, Karin tinha as pernas abertas e uma expressão terrível no rosto. A ideia de que ela pudesse estar morrendo atingiu-o feito uma bofetada e encheu-lhe os olhos de lágrimas. Então a velha tomou-lhe a bacia das mãos e enxotou-o gentilmente para fora do quarto. Do corredor, ele ouviu como sua garota gritava – ou chorava, ou talvez fossem as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo – e amaldiçoou-se por ter comprado aquela maldita caminhonete que só funcionava quando tinha vontade. Se tivesse optado por um carro decente, eles agora estariam a caminho do hospital, onde médicos de verdade saberiam cuidar de Karin e do bebê. Mas ali estavam eles, sofrendo e esperando, padecendo sob aqueles gritos infernais.

Agarrando e puxando os próprios cabelos, Suigetsu xingou-se de todos os nomes baixos que conhecia. Era mesmo um imbecil, como Karin costumava dizer. Ele pensou que não se perdoaria caso algo de ruim acontecesse à sua garota ou ao seu filho, pensou que a culpa era do dinheiro sujo que ele havia guardado e ia pensar qualquer outra estupidez quando ouviu o choro do bebê. Seu menino. Um grito assustado e comovido escapou por entre seus lábios e, de olhos marejados, ele invadiu o quarto.

E viu que era mesmo um menino.

Um menino que chorava encolhido sobre as mãos da parteira, ainda manchado de sangue e parecendo furioso por ter sido tirado daquele lugar quente e confortável em que havia passado longos noves meses. Um menino forte, saudável e cheio daquele vigor inocente com o qual as crianças protestam ao vir ao mundo. Um menino perfeito que era muito mais do que ele havia imaginado. Um menino que era o seu filho.

Tendo cortado o cordão umbilical, a velha envolveu o bebê numa toalha e entregou-o à mãe. Karin ainda arfava, lágrimas descendo pelos cantos dos olhos e aquela expressão de quem tinha acabado de voltar de outro mundo, mas segurou com cuidado a trouxinha que lhe entregavam e aconchegou-a junto ao peito. Sentindo o toque do rosto da mãe, o menino acalmou-se e fungou baixinho, ainda muito ofendido. Suigetsu acercou-se deles e beijou o rosto de Karin.

– Um menino... – ela sorriu. – Como você tinha dito que seria.

– Ele é tão pequeno...

– E teimoso. Quase não esperou a parteira chegar.

– Ele é como o pai. Não recebe ordens de ninguém.

Karin, que estava prestes a chorar mais uma vez, acabou rindo e apertou carinhosamente o bebê contra o rosto. Ao sentir o toque da mão do pai sobre a cabeça, o menino choramingou baixinho e ergueu no ar um dos bracinhos – motivo suficiente para que Suigetsu se convencesse de que ele havia sentido a presença do pai. Karin só esperava que o filho não fosse _tanto_ como Suigetsu, pois, se isso acontecesse, ela teria muito trabalho.

Pela janela do quarto entrou um sopro suave, como se os campos e as copas das árvores suspirassem à chegada do menino, e os últimos feixes do sol poente refletiram contra as vidraças, preenchendo o cômodo de luz. A parteira, ocupada com suas arrumações, apenas sorriu, satisfeita por ter trazido mais um bebê ao mundo. E, em silêncio, todos experimentaram a beleza cálida e silenciosa daquele momento.

* * *

**.**

**FIM.**


End file.
